Sonic Legends
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: After a freak accident, a 12 yr old boy named James has the powers of Sonic. Sonic's missing and noone knows where. Now, James must go all around the world, with some assistance, of course, to find Sonic and thwart Dr. Eggman's ultimate plans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic.

(A/N This is like a continuation to all the Sonic games. Mainly, after Sonic Lost World.

Chapter 1- A Shared Fate

James was a young boy living in a peaceful village, when it happened. An explosion occured a mile away from James' village. He and the villagers went to go check it out. It was James' hero, Sonic. He was fighting against the Dr. Eggman. Everyone cheered for Sonic, but he got too cocky, and was caught. "Hah" Dr. Eggman said, "Now that I have you, I'll show you my latest experiment!" A Badnik strapped Sonic's head into a helmet, and Eggman put an identical helmet on. "This will transfer your DNA into mine" Dr. Eggman said. "Aaah" Sonic said, truly frightened. The machine started up, but James knew that he couldn't let this go on any longer. He ran to Dr. Eggman and they struggled with the helmet. Just as the machine started, the helmet flew into the air and onto James' head. "Aaah" said James and Sonic as the DNA transfer happened. James blacked out.

He woke up in his house with Sonic beside him. Sonic looked weak. He blacked out again.

James woke up in the middle of the night to see nobody there, not even Sonic. James stepped out of bed and walked out of the village. He loved to run. As James started to run, he noticed that he began to pick up the pace. He felt alive. He was running just as fast as Sonic! (A/N Excuse my unclear intro. It will make more sense when I put the flashbacks.)

Then, James heard a voice. He heard Sonic's voice along with two other voices. "Come on" said Tails, "You can't come with us. You're too weak." "You guys are in danger, so I'm coming" Sonic said. "Aaaaaaah" the two voices said. When James got a closer look, he saw Sonic holding some kind of communicator. "Knuckles, Tails" Sonic yelled. Sonic turned around and saw James. "Should you even be out here if you're too weak" asked James. "No, but Tails and Knuckles are in danger and I will help them" said Sonic. "I can help" James said. "No" Sonic said, "It's too dangerous!" After a long argument, Sonic finally gave in. Sonic went behind James, and knocked him out with one swift hit.

James woke up where he was last night. He would have to find Sonic, somehow. Then, James saw something pink come out of nowhere. It was a girl. She had a hammer. She ran right up to James and hit him with a hammer. "Aaaah" James said as he hit a rock. "What did you do with him" the pink girl said. "Who are you and what do you want with me" demanded James. "I'm Amy Rose" the girl said, "Sonic's girlfriend!" This was what she said before she charged James again. Luckily, James was ready. He quickly dodged her attack, with his newly inherited speed, but Amy wasn't done yet. She threw the hammer. "Yikes" James said before dodging the hammer. If he didn't stop now, this girl would level the area. "Wait" James said, "Sonic wasn't hurt! He just left to find his friends!" James hoped that this would work, before he got hit by Amy's hammer when it returned to her hand. "Okay" Amy said, "And why should I believe you?" James had no energy to fight. He would have to bargain with the girl. "If I help you find Sonic, will you spare me" James asked. "Sure" Amy said, "But if you betray me, or if I find out that you're lying.." Amy smashed her hammer into the ground, making a crater. "Got it" James said.

After explaining the story to Amy, Amy calmed down, but not a lot. "So he just knocked you out" asked Amy. "Yeah" James said. "Well, it does sound like Sonic, but how can we find him?" asked Amy. "I don't know" replied James, "Do you happen to know any allies that can help us on our quest?" "Yes" Amy said, "Shadow's around here. Maybe he can help us!" "Okay, which way" asked James. "Follow me" Amy said, "But Eggman's Badniks have flooded the place so get ready to fight." "R-right" James said.

James and Amy were running, straight for Shadow. About a half of a mile later, Badniks appeared. One of them fired missiles at James. He dodged with ease. Amy hit the Badnik with a hammer. "We'll split up" she said, "To take out all of these pests!" Amy went to the left, and James to the left.

James encountered more Badniks. He dodged each of the attacks with ease, but he had to attack. Pretty soon, the Badniks would attack. Think, think, think, thought James. Finally, James stopped. James didn't know whether the DNA transfer made him more flexible or not, but he performed Spin Dash. The blast knocked back all of the Badniks. Time for some training James said. He leaped in the air, and practiced the Homing Attack. He took out 5 Badniks with that one move. James' speed excelled like no other. He felt like he was going at the speed of light. It was an amazing experience.

James was having fun, until a stronger looking Badnik appeared. It had two arms and two legs, a jet pack on its back, and missiles ready to fire. "No problem" James said. The Badnik fired all of the cannons. (PS: The Badniks name is the Voltronik.) James dodged these attacks with ease. The Badnik fired the missiles. The missiles hit their target. James fell onto the ground, but he noticed something. There was a shimmering rock. Wait, it wasn't a rock. It was a red emerald. James picked it up and found that his strength was back. Now, he was ready for Round 2 with this Badnik.

"Sonic Boom" James said. He ran right through the Badnik, easily defeating it. James cheered. "Well, well, well" a voice said, "Looks like another rival has arrived." James looked up at the direction of the voice. The person had black fur, with a dash of red and white on his chest.

Meanwhile, at some remote island. "Sir" a robot voice said, "Badnik, Voltronik E32 has been destroyed, at these coordinates." "Well, well, well" the man said, "Time Dr. Eggman pays a visit!"

To be Continued

(A/N What will happen next on my next Chapter of Sonic Legends?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic.

(A/N This is like a continuation to all the Sonic games. Mainly, after Sonic Lost World. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed Chapter 1. I hope that this Chapter was better than Chapter 1!)

Chapter 2-Power Against Power! The Chaos Clash!

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog" the person said, jumping down to the floor. "Shadow, Amy and I need your help finding Sonic. He's gone missing" James said. "Missing" Shadow said, "Hmph, that persistent little hedgehog has always stopped my plans. Good luck with that!" "No" James said, "You will help us!" "Chaos Spear" Shadow said as he turned around. The spear hit James knocking him back. "Well, well, well" a voice said, "If it isn't Shadow!" "Dr." Shadow replied. "As much as I favor you, that won't be the case today, unless you both give me the Chaos Emeralds you have" Dr. Eggman. "No way" James said. "Not a chance" Shadow said. "Hmph" Dr. Eggman said, "I thought you two might say that, so why don't you fight yourselves from a parallel universe?" "A parallel universe" James said, "There's a parallel universe?" "Yes, there is" Dr. Eggman said, "And I hope that you'll have fun fighting Sonic and Shadow from a parallel world." Dr. Eggman took out a ray gun and shot at the sky. A portal appeared and out came two figures. One looked like a green version of Sonic, and the other looked like a white version of Shadow. Dr. Eggman laughed as he flew away in his Egg Carrier.

"Who are you" asked Shadow. "I'm Scourge" said the green Sonic. "And I'm White Fang" the white Shadow said. "You don't look like me. The colors not black" Shadow said to White Fang. "Oh. I used to have black fur, until I fell into the Bleach Plant a long time ago. I had to change my name from Black Fang to White Fang" said White Fang. "What's that in your hands" asked James. "I was gonna ask you the same question" Scourge said(By the way, Scourge is an actual character in the comics. Not White Fang.). "These are Chaos Emeralds" James said. "These are the Nega Emeralds" Scourge said, "And I suggest that you give me those Chaos Emeralds before I have to hurt you." "That sounds like a challenge" Shadow said. "It is" said White Fang. "Okay, Shadow. A truce for now" James said. "Fine by me" replied Shadow.

James and Shadow split up, so that it could be a fair fight. Scourge went for James and White Fang went for Shadow.

Scourge punched at James but missed. James jumped into the air, and used the Homing Attack. The attack hit Scourge, but it didn't affect him. Scourge threw James at a rock. The impact was fierce. "Nega Control" Scourge said, before disappearing and reappearing in front of James. James took a punch to a face and another impact into a rock. "Chaos Control" James said weakly. James thought that nothing would happen, but something did. James found himself go from where he was standing to behind Scourge. Using the Spin Dash, James knocked Scourge into a tree. "Yes" James said.

"Chaos Spear" Shadow attack missed White Fang. "Shadow Guard" Shadow said. "Nega Blast" White Fang said. The attack shattered Shadow's Shadow Guard. Shadow use Chaos Blast and knocked White Fang back. The two kept on clashing. They seemed to be equally matched, but Shadow had a feeling that White Fang was holding back. Then, Shadow saw James land on his right and Scourge standing there. In his hand, was the Nega Emerald and the Chaos Emerald. James had been defeated.

Amy ran to the area where she felt the tremors of battle. There, she saw Shadow and James on the floor and two other figures. One of them looked like a green version of Sonic, and the other looked like a white version of Shadow. Both of them had a Chaos Emerald and a black version of the Chaos Emeralds. They fled the area after getting what they came for. "James, Shadow" yelled Amy, "What happened?"

Shadow and James explained the whole story to Amy. "So we have to stop them" Amy said, "Eggman and evil versions of Sonic and Shadow on the loose. That's very risky. We'll need everyone."

"Hahahahaha" Dr. Eggman said, "Perfect. Just perfect. Marvelous. My plan shall be successful. Nobody will be able to stop me. I've captured Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and who can stop me. I've released an evil version of Sonic and Shadow, that will do my bidding. My army is getting stronger by the minute!" "You won't get away with this" Sonic said in a containment center. "Yeah" said Tails and Knuckles in the same place as Sonic. "Well, without the hero Sonic, who can save the world" asked Dr. Eggman. "James can" said Sonic, "I just know it!" Sonic sounded like he believed what he said, but he really didn't. All hope is lost, thought Sonic.

Dr. Eggman walked into the next room. He had been working on this new and improved project for years. James, thought Dr. Eggman, He would make a good android. It was settled. Dr. Eggman would create androids of James too. "Hahahahahahahahaha" he said again, "Eggmanland reborn!"

Elsewher, portals started to open. What Dr. Eggman had done was a foolish thing. He thought that he had just released Scourge and White Fang, but by opening the portal, more parallels came out. From one portal, came out a parallel version on Tails. He was holding a Nega Emerald. "These Nega Emeralds will help me find the Chaos Emeralds for Lord Scourge" she said.

(A/N Uh-oh! Not only is Sonic captured, but another Sonic has come in play. His name's Scourge and he's evil. What's to happen next in the next Chapter of Sonic Legends?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic.

(A/N I hope that you enjoy Chapter 3. By the way, Anti-Tails is a guy.)

Chapter 3- The Great Escape

James and Amy were waiting by a lake. Shadow was using Chaos Control to go all over the world to find Eggman's base. Finally, Shadow appeared. "Shadow" said Amy, "Do you have any news on Sonic?" "Yeah" replied Shadow, "They're being held at a base 2 miles from here." "Who's they" asked James. "Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles" said Shadow. "What" yelled James and Amy.

Amy, James, and Shadow arrived at the Egg Base. "Okay" said Amy, "Here's the plan. I will distract the Badniks, so that you two can sneak and take care of the rest." "Okay" James said.

Amy got up and started making a whole lot a chaos. Just then, Eggman's security system started firing missiles at Amy. Amy hit the missiles with her Piko Piko Hammer. She was blasted onto the ground. She knew that she shouldn't hit the missiles, but her rage had gotten to her head. "Hah" she yelled. She had destroyed all of the robots that stood in her way. Then, the door just opened. Amy ran in, but what she didn't notice was that the door shut behind her. She wouldn't have cared. She wanted Eggman to see her. Then, she would release her rage on him.

"Chaos Control" Shadow said. Luckily, Shadow had hidden another Chaos Emerald. With a flash of light, James found himself in Eggman's base. "We'll split up" said Shadow. "Are you sure about that" asked James. "Yeah, we'll cover more ground that way" replied Shadow. With that, Shadow went to the left and James went to the right.

Shadow skated across the floor. Hmph, he thought, If Amy and James think that I will give up this Chaos Emerald, they are wrong. Then, some Badniks came. Shadow used the Homing Attack to destroy one of the Badniks. Then, all of the Badniks were destroyed. "It must have been the leader" Shadow said. Then, two Voltroniks came out of nowhere. "Hmph" Shadow said, "Looks like the Dr. has invented some new toys." One Voltronik tried to hit Shadow, but he dodged. "Chaos Control" Shadow said. He appeared behind that Voltronik, and used the Spin Dash in the air. Now, there was only one Badnik left. "This will be easy" Shadow said.

Meanwhile, James ran into a whole bunch of Egg Blizzards.(Look Egg Blizzards online. It's from Sonic Unleashed.) They, however, were new and improved. One of the Egg Blizzards revealed its arm cannons. All of the Egg Blizzards did the same. They shot ice shards at James. "Aaah" he said, "Had I known that it would be this hard, I would have brought Shadow's Chaos Emerald with me!"

Amy ran into a large room. There she saw, Tails! She broke his prison with the Piko Piko Hammer. "Long time no see" Amy said. "S-sonic" Tails said, "Eggman took Knuckles and Sonic to his lowest level. He went through that elevator. Don't worry about me. You have to find Sonic and Knuckles." "Okay" Amy said. She took the elevator down. Eggman, I'm coming, thought Amy.

James plummeted to the bottom floor. A spherical Badnik, that looked like a cannonball, had jumped on James and brought him to the bottom floor. James couldn't get the thing off of him. He heard a yell. He looked to see Amy bat the thing off of him with her hammer. "Thanks" James said. "Go get Tails from upstairs" Amy said, "Now!" James did what he was told.

Shadow found an elevator. He took it to the top floor. He would check every floor for the Dr. He saw more Badniks. He had to admit. These things were getting annoying. He used the Homing Attack. He hit one Badnik. Then, another. Then, another. Shadow saw a trail of rings. He could use a little power up. He used the Light Speed Dash to collect the 5 rings. Chaos Blast was a good move before, thought Shadow, So why don't I use it now. "Chaos Blast" yelled Shadow. His power blew away all of the competition.

James had rejoined Amy. "Hello" Dr. Eggman anounced, "I hope that you enjoyed your time here. Looking for these two?" A door opened. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah" yelled Dr. Eggman. What he didn't notice was that James had freed Sonic and Knuckles, and Amy had escorted them up the stairs. "Now, it's just you and me" James said. Dr. Eggman was shocked at what happened. "Luckily for you, I haven't had time to invent any Badniks, but I will soon. For now, why don't you fight the Legends from another world" Dr. Eggman said. A screen turned on. It showed Amy trying to fend off Scourge and someone that looked like Tails. James rushed out. On his way out, he met Shadow. "Hmph" Shadow said, "This time I will make Scourge and his friends pay!" The two reached outside.

"Haah" James said as he tried to hit Scourge. Scourge easily dodged the attack, and kicked James in the face knocking him back. "I've got you now" Shadow said, hitting Scourge. Scourge flew all the way to a rock, and he dropped a Chaos Emerald. Shadow picked up the Emerald. "I'll finish you off" Shadow said. "I don't think so" the Nega-Tails said, "I, Miles, will stop you!" Miles flew into the air, and dived down. He crashed, head-on, into Shadow. Shadow was unconscious. "These guys are tougher than I thought they would be" Amy said. She came from behind Scourge and tried to hit Scourge with her Piko Piko Hammer. Scourge dodged the attack and grabbed the hammer. He snapped her hammer in half. "Weakling" he said, "I already have three Chaos Emeralds, and Four Nega Emeralds. I wonder what their combined strength can do. You guys are no fun. Come challenge me when you get stronger." Scourge and Miles ran off.

Amy and James helped escort the others to Tails' plane. There, they went to Angel Island to go meet up with Knuckles. "So, there's a parallel universe" Knuckle said. "Right" James said. "And they have come here. They have some Chaos Emeralds and a parallel version of the Chaos Emeralds, called Nega Emeralds" Knuckles said. "Right" Amy said. "And not only that, but, thanks to an experiment by Dr. Eggman, a kid, named James, has the abilities of Sonic, meaning we have an extra ally" Knuckles said. "Exactly" James said. "Okay" Knuckles said, "Time to train." "Right" James said.

(A/N Wow! Not only has Scourge outmatched Sonic and Shadow, but there's more to come! What will happen next?)


End file.
